


singing our songs

by Seravee (Uriels)



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Elder Teth's song aka Mama Forest, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriels/pseuds/Seravee
Summary: The Whale Whisperer has no visible spirit. Teth sings him a rest in peace.(and bring life to the forest that cry with us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	singing our songs

Whispering man, do whisper no more  
We’d love a song, let your talents pour  
Do sing for our kind, let the rustle of the leaves  
Be your music to a song, a new one if you please

Let not the tears of my forest make you cry too  
My home welcomes your steps. Go on! one or two  
Even if the clouds, you can no longer grasp  
The trees will be with you, until your moment’s last

Dearest whispering man, do whisper no more  
Your voice, the sweetest rhyme, allows us to grow  
Lonely we are, oh your company we seek  
The manta and birds, the whale as she’s weak

Now singing man, will you sing her song?   
She is on her last, a breath that won't last long  
Your song will solace her last that is to come  
It touches her heart, make the pain go numb

My thanks, singing man, for your service until the end  
Today, I will whisper. With me as your friend  
As you lay on your deathbed that all of us meets  
Your spirit lives on, in my forest that finally beats

Singing man, your whisper will live  
My forest rain are no longer tears  
I promise that the end is kind even if nigh,  
Oh Whispering Man, do rest in peace


End file.
